


Into My Abyss

by BL4R1233



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, look i wrote it, see?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4R1233/pseuds/BL4R1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anakin learns the true meaning of hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmiSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiSkywalker/gifts).



> THIS IS A ONE SHOT (and my first starwars fic, made PURELY for Emi Skywalker). I am a Homestuck person, so excuse me if I get anything wrong, I'm going of Ginny Tarkowsky's (did I even SPELL that right??) approved in-between movie. Hope you like.

Your name is Anakin Skywalker and you have never felt a fear so raw.

“Ventress.” You spit the word like it is venom, dripping with contempt. You should not be shaken so badly over this. You should not be stirred into such rage over the sight of one person, and yet…

“Let her go.”

“Oh?... Ani has a soft spot for the little alien? How sweet.” The tall, lean woman crows from unnaturally black lips that are drawn back in a malicious smile. In her arms is clutched a small Togruta, fighting against all instinct to stay stone still. She is winning the battle now, but her large, clear blue eyes are threatening to spill over with tears. 

“Tsk tsk, one should not grow attached to their padawan. I would think the CHOSEN ONE would know as much.” Impossibly, her lips curl back into a wider smile that makes your fists shake with rage.

“Let. Her. Go.” You reach for your lightsaber you know is in your holster—but stop short when Ahsoka cries out in pain.

Ventress flicks her wrist slightly and the red beam of light erupts from the handle, a twitch of the fingers the only thing preventing the Sith from digging into your padawan’s neck. You can smell her burning flesh from where it is pressing lightly at her skin.   
“Uh-uh-uh. No movements, now, not if you want this brat in one piece.” Her smile easily slips into a sneer, and she presses ever so slightly into the red flesh on Asoka’s neck, eliciting a strangled scream.   
Your brave little padawan cannot stop the faint trail of a tear from falling down her cheek.

“Okay, okay!” you drop the lightsaber onto the ground and hold your hands up in submission, “I’ll do whatever you want just, please,” you bow your head and your voice drops to a whisper, “Don’t hurt her anymore.”

“Master—no—” 

“Be quiet Snips.” 

“Yes, that’s right, listen to your master, snips.” The look on her face is pure delight when you flinch at the intimate nickname being used by such a vile creature. “Now, Anakin, you know what I came for. The plans.” 

You nod stiffly, not daring to look either of them in the eye. Slowly, you dip your hand in your cloak to retrieve a small capsule. Within it are the plans to a type of laser said to be able to render entire planets to pieces—under no circumstances were you to leave without it. But now…

A single thought is all it takes to focus the force and levitate the container to the Sith. Instead of snatching it, she laughs and sends it back to you, “I am no fool. Unlock it, Jedi.” Cursing under your breath, you input the code. It clicks open, and you instead toss it to her. She catches it with ease.

“Ah, the plans….thank you, Master.” Her voice is taunting, playful. Rage bubbles in your throat and threatens to tear itself free.

 

“Snips,” you say, quickly regaining your focus, “Please, just give me the girl.”  
Ventress looks down at Ahsoka with a bored expression, who looks on the verge of crying and laughing with relief. “You are free to go.” And she shoves her forward. 

Ashoka looks at you, eyes full of fear and tension—but yes, love. More love than the entire universe could encompass.

It is drained from her gaze with the flick of a hand as a red saber pierces through her heart.

Time seems to slow, your heart thuds in your ears. You watch numbly as Ahsoka falls to her knees in slow-motion, mouth shaped in a perfect ‘o,’ eyes confused and quickly glazing over. When time speeds up she is lying face-first on the cold, metallic floor, a sizzling hole marked clear through her chest.

“Like I’d actually keep her alive! You wanted your padawan; you can have her!” Ventress’s words don’t even fully make it to your ears because you’re too busy staring at the small, red figure lying before you. This can’t be true, this couldn’t have happened. You’re dreaming, that all. Yes.

Dreaming.

Ventress’s laughter, scratching and crowing, is the last thing you hear before everything goes black.

 

YEARS LATER

 

When you look down at the terrified, desperate female before you, you feel no remorse. There was a time when you were weak, when you did not believe in senseless violence. Those times are gone now, long gone, lost with the girl you loved.

“Anakin, this is not what a Jedi does! What will Obi Wan think—”

“I don’t care.” Your voice sounds distant, hard. Is this really you?

“Listen, I know—I know we haven’t exactly ended on good terms, but you don’t want me DEAD. I could be useful, I could be a vital key in the Jedi order.

“I said I don’t care.”

Ventriss dangles from the face of a cliff, claws dug into the protruding roots of the vegetation clinging precariously to its edge. She has no weapons, you made sure of that. She has no ship. No one even knows you’re here. Realization dawns on her face that you truly do not care for the consequences your actions can bring. She is smarter than she looks; she won’t beg when she knows it won’t do her any good.

“Fine then, Anakin, kill me. But you WILL be caught, and they will kill you—just like I did your little padawan.”

And that’s when you snap. Roaring with hate and overwhelming sadness, you raise your lightsaber over your head. It arcs though the air, leaving a trail of blue as it whistles through space, slicing the Sith’s arms clear off. A cry of outrage follows Ventress’s flailing figure into the deaths of the gaping abyss—and is followed by silence. Nothing at all. And though you have avenged your padawan’s death…you can’t help but *feel* nothing, either. 

Your name is Anakin Skywalker, and you know the pain of losing everything dear to your existence; and it leaves you with emptiness vaster than the galaxy itself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read some REAL Star Wars fics, visit Emi Skywalker's page; she's much better at Starwars than me :) But if you're also a Homestuck visit my page xD I promise it's better.


End file.
